Perfecta
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:OneShot:. .:Traducción de Tempermental Otaku:. Aunque no seas buena kunoichi, aunque el clan te desprecie, Hinata sama... para mí eres... perfecta .:NejiHina:.


**¡Aquí regreso, una vez más, contra viento y marea! xDDD**

**Esta vez no se trata de un fanfic original mío, sino de una traducción. La autora original es Tempermental Otaku, y su título era _Perfect_. Como se trata de una traducción, he de advertir que puede haber fragmentos que queden un poco raros si los he traducido de manera muy literal, mientras que en otro me di más liertad en la traducción. No obstante, espero que os guste n.n**

**Dislaimer: _Naruto_ no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a la autora de la versión original de este fic **

* * *

PERFECTA

Hinata se sentó al final del territorio de los Hyuuga, llorando por nada. No era nada de importancia, sólo los abusos verbales, los que provocaron esto. Su padre era de esa clase de hombres que sólo deseaban lo mejor, y que se deshacían del resto. Para él, Hinata era parte de esa parte sobrante.

Entonces, Hinata sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella. Alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a Neji, el primo que solía despreciarla, a su lado.

-¿Q-qué estás ha-ha-haciendo aquí, Neji nii-san? –Preguntó, enjugándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Él la miró, pero no sonrió. Ella jamás le había visto sonreír de corazón. Por supuesto, su padre debía culparla por eso también. Pero ella nunca admitiría eso.

-Me han contado lo que tu padre te ha dicho –dijo él finalmente, tras un momento.

Ella bajó los ojos.

-Ya... ya veo –murmuró.

Sintió cómo Neji se movía detrás de ella y, para su sorpresa, sus brazos la rodearon. Ella se tensó levemente bajo su tacto, sin saber qué hacer a aquel repentino contacto. Por lo que sabía, él la odiaba, o le disgustaba...

-No le creas –habló Neji, estrechándola más. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon-. No creas nada de lo que diga acerca de ti. Está... equivocado.

Cuando calló, Hinata creyó haber oído una espiración. Estaba empezando a temblar de la incomodidad de todo aquello.

-¿P-por qué d-d-dices eso, Neji nii-san? –Hubo una pausa. Hinata esperó la respuesta a su pregunta. Entonces, de repente, él la hizo girarse y la agarró por los hombros, bastante fuerte-. Neji nii-san... –Comenzó a hablar Hinata, pero él la interrumpió:

-Lo digo, Hinata-sama, porque... yo veo... -Ella vio su cuerpo moverse ligeramente. ¿Estaba temblando?- Yo veo tantas cosas... que demuestran que está equivocado.

Él parecía estar temblando completamente. La idea de que Neji estuviera temblando por su culpa la asustó. ¡Aquello hacía que tuviera cargo de conciencia! Hinata se detuvo lentamente. Retrocedió un poco, y después le pasó de largo.

-Neji nii-san –dijo-. Estás equivocado. Estoy empezando a creer que soy realmente inútil. Y la persona a la que admiro con todo mi corazón... jamás ha mirado en mi dirección, sólo una vez, cuando estabas enfadado conmigo.

Comenzó a alejarse, con otra lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata dormía profundamente hasta que llamaron a su puerta. Pestañeó mientras los golpes se hacían más persistentes.

-Adelante –dijo, lo bastante alto como para que el visitante la oyera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se quedó helada inmediatamente. Neji estaba en el umbral, y parecía que hubiera sido vapuleado por un gorila salvaje. Su chaqueta estaba rota en muchos sitios, la sangre se escurría a través de su ropa en varias partes. Algunas de las vendas que llevaba se habían deshecho.

-¡Neji nii-san! –Gritó Hinata, corriendo hacia él, casi tropezó con los pantalones de su propio pijama.

Él se tambaleó, y ella le agarró, aunque estuvo a punto de caerse a causa del peso de su primo. Le sentó en su cama, ignorando las manchas de sangre que había ahora en las sábanas de su cama.

-Neji nii-san, .¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Él giro la cabeza hacia ella.

-Hinata-sama, lo siento –tomó aire-. Estaba... entrenando tarde, esta noche. Ocurrió algo... una pelea, imagino... y ya no recuerdo más...

-No hables, Neji nii-san. Déjame curarte.

Él no se movió, pero no obstante, dejó de hablar. Ella tomó una pequeña daga y empezó a cortar las ropas de él, ya que no estaba en condiciones de sacarse la camisa por la cabeza. Una vez le quitó la camisa, Hinata finalmente se dio cuenta de que no era sólo un paciente, sino su primo, sin camisa, en su cama. El rubor se arrastraba sobre sus mejillas, pero continuó con sus deberes médicos.

No necesitó quitarle las vendas ni los pantalones, para alivio suyo; tomó su jarra de agua de limpieza y empezó a lavarle las heridas con una toalla pequeña. Le había desatado el pelo, así que él no tendría un nudo en la espalda, y le quitó la bandana, exponiendo su sello maldito. Incluso quitó las vendas que él llevaba en la cabeza, y le quitó el engranaje. Ella se las arregló para quitarle toda la sangre del cuerpo, y tuvo que deshacerse de su toalla, puesto que estaba casi teñida de rojo.

-Neji nii-san, por favor, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante... –dijo en voz queda.

Neji la miró a los ojos, y los suyos se estrecharon.

-¿Por qué crees a tu padre?

Hinata se quedó completamente quieta.

-Yo... yo...

-Lo que dice no es cierto.

-S-sí lo es...

-¡NO! –Hinata fue repentinamente empujada contra la pared. Él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en las pestañas. Sintió sus mejillas arder- .¡ESCÚCHAME, HINATA-SAMA! .¡TODO LO QUE DICE SON MENTIRAS!

Ella vio que él estaba temblando de nuevo. _"¡Si sigue haciéndolo, yo también empezaré a temblar!" _La respiración de él raspaba.

-Hinata-sama, tú... –Neji se estremeció-. Tú... no eres inútil. Puedes curar. Puedes salvar vidas. Tú... -Respiró hondo de nuevo-. Tú... eres la persona más desinteresada que jamás he conocido, y puede que seas la más débil cuando se trata de pelear, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres... perfecta.

Y antes de darse cuenta, los labios de Hinata fueron capturados por los de él. Al principio fue suave, y después pareció volverse más áspero. Ella no sabía qué decir o hacer. Jamás en toda su vida se le habría ocurrido que él haría eso, pero ahí estaba. Su control en ella se intensificó, lo que la hizo gemir suavemente.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar la lengua dentro, haciendo gritar de asombro a Hinata. Ella sabía que si trataba de escabullirse, le ofendería profundamente, lo que provocaría que él le hiciera daño. No sabía qué hacer.

-Neji nii-san... –dijo entre besos- p-para... por favor...

Él liberó la boca de ella jadeando, con el cabello revuelto y cubriéndose los ojos.

-Lo... siento, Hinata-sama...

Ella vio caer una lágrima, lo que atrajo un millón de ellas a sus propios ojos.

-Neji nii-san, por favor, no llores...

Su control sobre ella se relajó y deslizó las manos por los brazos de Hinata. Todavía estaba temblando.

-...Lo siento tanto... Hinata... sama...

Ella le tocó el brazo, y lentamente le rodeó con los suyos propios, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Escuchó las cortas respiraciones de Neji, su callado llanto, y sintió cómo sus propias lágrimas se unían a las de él para mojar el pijama de ella.

-Te perdono, Neji nii-san, siempre lo haré, no importa el qué... –le abrazó con más fuerza-. Gracias por tus amables palabras de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Has dormido bien, one-chan? –Preguntó Hanabi a la mañana siguiente.

Siempre había ido a la cama de Hinata por las mañanas, desde que ésta se las había arreglado para hacer de su lecho más blando que el de las demás camas en la mansión Hyuuga. Hanabi era joven, tenía ocho años, y no entendía la incomodidad de compartir una cama.

-Fue... diferente –dijo Hinata, que miraba a la pared, dando la espalda a Hanabi.

La niña se deslizó fuera de la cama y giró hasta mirar a su hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo de diferente? Neji nii-san no regresó a casa hasta tarde, anoche. Padre parecía enfadado. Al parecer, le atacaron.

-Hmmm.

-One-chan, .¿tú lo sabías?

Hubo una pausa. Finalmente, Hinata suspiró y dijo:

-No, no sé nada acerca de ello. Pero sé que él debe haber regresado a salvo.

-¿Eh? .¿Cómo lo sabes?

-...Regresará, no importa lo que ocurra. Es el genio de la familia. No morirá hasta que haya cumplido con su deber, y él nunca se rinde.

-¿Tiene un deber que cumplir? –Preguntó Hanabi, con una pizca de curiosidad.

Hinata esbozó una cálida sonrisa que su hermana no pudo ver, y que nunca sabrá que existió.

-Su deber... es proteger al heredero de los Hyuuga.

-¿A ti?

-... Sí... a mí...


End file.
